Skating with you
by Dana Kishimoto
Summary: Setsuna doesn't know how to skate who better to teach her than Konoka right. Oneshot. Rated T just to be safe. Please R&R Enjoy. Obviously KonoSetsu.


Me: Hey there! Just taking a break from my last fanfic

Setsuna: Let me guess this is about…

Me: Stop I know what you're thinking and yes it is about you two

Setsuna: (Sigh) Fine let's just get this over with

Me: Ok! I don't own anything. Enjoy!!

**Skating with you**

"Come on Secchan!" yelled the always cheerful Konoka as she waved to her best friend sitting on a bench trying to get her roller skates on.

"Wait a minute Konochan, it's hard to get these on" she yelled back as she stared at her friend skating backwards waiting for her she gave her a genuine smile. A smile that Setsuna promised to protect. Seeing her ojou-sama being so happy caused her to smile as well _'just look at her' _she thought _'she's gotten so beautiful. My only wish is that she find happiness in the future' _

Yesterday she openly admitted to Konoka that she could not skate like she can. So Konoka volunteered to teach her Secchan how to skate. Seeing no harm in doing so Setsuna gladly accepted the offer. Now here they are at the park and Setsuna is still trying to put on her skates.

Konoka was now getting impatient and rushed over to her friend "I think it's time I should help you" she smiled as she knelt down to tie her friends skates on. Setsuna blushed "You don't need to do that ojou-sama" Konoka pouted "Oh yes I do! And there you are with the ojou-sama again, you need to fix that" a few seconds later she finished tying the laces "there all done, so can you stand on your own" Setsuna nodded hesitantly and tried to stand up. To her surprise she was actually able to stand on her own.

"That's a good start Secchan" after grabbing her friends hand she starts skating to help Setsuna get used to it "come on Secchan"

So they skated the whle day with Setsuna getting better and better with each passing minute. The sky soon turned orange and being the over protective gaurdian that she is Setsuna suggested they go back now.

Konoka looked around and saw no one else but them and sighed "Ok we'll go back but…" the princess' words trailed off as she put her arms around Setsuna and pulled her face closer to Setsuna's "I want to test your _skills_" . Setsuna was was now blushing madly as Konoka pressed their bodies together causing both of them to feel each others heart beat. Their faces were only millimeters away from each other Setsuna expected their lips to meet but instead she saw Konoka with asly look on her face. She was too in the moment she didn't realize Konoka had pulled her hair/rubber band (whichever works for you) making her hair flow with the wind.

Konoka pushed Setsuna back giving them a distance of at least 3 meters. Then Konoka showed her the only thing keeping her hair tied. Shocked as to why it was with Konoka. She ran her hand through her hair to make sure it wasn't just some sort of trick. Of course it wasn't so…

"Kono-chan" she yelled "G-give it back"

The playful heiress stuck her tounge out "You gotta catch me first Secchan"

Setsuna smiled and began to chase her love interest who was already skating in a speed not known to most (not really but you get my point). Their little chase continued until Setsuna couldn't handle it any longer. She revealed her wings and then picked up Konoka bridal-style and flew up high in the air.

"Secchan" giggled Konoka "that was a dirty trick"

"I only did that because you did one on me first" laughed Setsuna "can I have it back now?"

"No way!" screamed Konoka as she wrapped her arms around her bodygaurd

"Why not?" asked Setsuna

"Just because" Konoka playfully stuck her tounge out

Setsuna smiled and landed on the same spot she took off from and gently put Konoka down.

"Mou why'd you do that Secchan?" pouted Konoka

"Because the only way I'm going to get that back is to catch you in a chase am I right Kono=chan" Konoka nodded gleefully "So get ready Kono-chan coz' here I come!"

And so the chase continued, after a while Setsuna started gaining speed _'Hey'_ she thought _'I'm actually getting the hang of this' _and she started going faster and fasteruntil finally she was able to catch up to Konoka and embraced her from behind.

"GOTCHA!"

Konoka started laughing insanly as Setsuna started tickling her here and there and let go of Setsuna's hair/rubber band. Taking the oppurtunity Setsuna took a moment to stop tickling the girl and snacthed the said item "got it!" she yelled.

Konoka stopped laughing "Good job Secchan I knew you could do it"

"Y-yeah I I guess I did. Th-thanks Kono-chan" said a rather exhausted Setsuna who was catching her breath.

"I didn't know you get tired easily Secchan" said Konoka worridly

"I don't" protested Setsuna "but spending time with a girl like you ojou-sama is enough for one to lose all their energy"

"I'll consider that a compliment and what did I say about calling me 'ojou-sama' Secchan" she pouted

"Gomen ne Kono-chan"

"Anyway Secchan come on" luckily there was a bench nearby and Konoka decided they should take a break.

As they sat down Setsuna returned to bodyguard-mode and said "Kono-chan we should be heading back now it's getting late and-" she was cut off by the princess' demands

"NO!" she yelled "we're not going back unless you're all rested up"

"But-"

"No buts!" yelled Konoka abusing her authority

'_Damn she's abusing her authority again' _thought Setsuna _'she's cute when she does that' _

"Still Secchan" smiled Konoka staring at the bright orange sky "I didn't expect you to learn so quickly"

"That's because I have a great teacher" said Setsuna unconsiously and not-so-accidentally kissing Konoka on the cheek. Realizing what she has done she quickly stammered "I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry K-K-Kono-chan" and it wouldn't be complete without her signature blush which was as cute as ever. To her surprise Konoka was blushing too.

"Secchan you should take a nap it will help you recover energy faster" suggested Konoka

"Ok" as Setsuna was about to close her eyes Konoka once again yelled

"No!" setsuna immediately opened her eyes wide

"I meant rest your head on my lap" Konoka said seriously

"Setsuna blushed, hard, very hard "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but"

"No buts!"

Setsuna had no choice but to go along with her princess' wishes and laid her head on Konoka's lap with her head facing Konoka and instantly fell asleep.

Everything was quiet as Konoka smiled sweetly at the sleeping face of the one she loved.

'_Secchan I know you don't have the courage to say it now but I'll wait for you until you're ready to tell me' _then she caressed the face of her beloved friend. Setsuna then began to move, thinking she was the cause of the sudden movement she pulled her hand away but instead of Setsuna waking up she heard Setsuna speak.

"Kono—chan…I…l-l-love…you…"

Konoka was indeed happy at what she just heard and continued to listen to what her friend was going to say next.

"P-please…stay…with me…forever"

Konoka started crying tears of joy but quickly wiped them away fearing if it dropped on Setsuna's face it would cause her to wake up.

"Oh Secchan of course I'll stay with you forever" Konoka whispered "I haven't given you your reward yet for being so obident today, have I?"

She closed her eyes and leaned her face closer to her Secchan pressing her lips softly against her knight's. It was surely a kiss Konoka wouldn't forget any time soon. After at least 2 minutes she pulled herself away.

"I love you Secchan"

Suddenly Setsuna started to move again, still sleeping she said

"Kiss me harder… Kono-chan"

"Silly Secchan" Konoka giggled "I'll do that when you wake up"

Me:Finally!!!! I'm done

Setsuna: Since I'm so nice I won't try murdering you today

Me: Thanks a lot. Anyway, thanks for reading as always reviews are appreciated. By the way I put up a poll in my profile please try to vote and remember WHATEVER YOU VOTE FOR WILL THE FUTURE OF MY FANFICTIONS thank you ^ ^

Konoka: (enters room) I heard screaming what's going on? (sees Setsuna) SECCHAN! (glomp)

Setsuna: K-K-Kono-chan what are you doing?!?!

Me: I see we're all done here. Remember stay in school and don't do drugs and you'll live a hassle free life [maybe] anyhoo Dana-chan out~!


End file.
